Love and Hate
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: They're bitter emenies but burning desire and hidden lust are deep within themselves. H/D Slash!!
1. This is Draco's Obsession

Love and Hate  
  
By: Shinigami Alison Black  
  
Chapter One: This is Draco's obsession  
  
I can feel it.  
  
Tension.  
  
Fogginess  
  
Lust.  
  
Air.  
  
You're sitting across the room, looking so innocent and confidant of whom you are, what you do. I'm looking at your back as lust covers my mind, the tension across the room is unbearable. I can feel myself daydreaming as the fogginess floats across my face.  
  
Desire.  
  
Yes, there is desire. It keep growing in my head more and more every time I see you. I've been watching you for seven years. I know your moves, when you're happy, scared, angry, lonely. I'll tell you I kept a notebook under my pillow writing your moves, what they mean. I have every inch of your body drawn in that notebook; its almost like your soul; your life.  
  
Your eyes.  
  
Your eyes make me wild, uncontrollable. Every stare and glare we share it drives me to another world, to the world inside your eyes. They're infinite, long and narrow roads. Each step I take fills me with desire, with wishes and lust. But I keep holding myself from those green eyes.  
  
Your hair.  
  
It's so wild and smooth. Such an unnatural color; black as the night. It makes me want to grab it and touched it, play with it. So indifferent from mine; light but yours makes you look more sexy and sinister.  
  
Your skin.  
  
Tan. Creamy tan. So delicious to lick, eat and taste. If you were a sundae, I might have eaten you up. I would love to touch that skin with mine as we make passionate love. When I can fell your breath in mine as I breath in yours.  
  
Your Scent.  
  
I know when you step inside that room. The scent of mint and strawberry catch's my nostrils. It makes me dream and travel away where I can touch you, I can see you so close and hold you in my arms.  
  
Your body.  
  
I can see those lined strong muscles behind those robes and Quidditch robes every time we play against each other. Did you know you are savage? So aggressive? I see it in your eyes every time we play.  
  
It is plain that you drive me wild. You know how much I want to kiss you and fuck you every time you grip that broom? When you look at me with that sexy and hatred glare? Chemistry sparkles and mixed at every glare you give me, when I mock you, when I sneer at you. I can feel your hair tickling my face as we rolled around the corridor gripping each other's neck trying to hurt each other every time we fought. I smelled your scent as you leaned over and whispered with this aggressive and threatened voice that made exciting shivers run down my spine.  
  
I love the way my fingers tickle as I curved them around your muscular and creamy tan neck. You laid your legs at each side of my waist as you gripped my neck and it excited me as I felt your erection press at my stomach; you have me at your mercy.  
  
I realize this is Love and Hate. They may be both different but at the end they're the same, they're meant to be together.  
  
I was shook away from my daydreaming as the teacher dismissed the class. You and I were the last one in the classroom. As I passed near your table your quill fell to the floor and I picked it up for you.  
  
You looked at me confused, you've never seen me doing such a move. I know you're surprised. I gave you your quill as our hands brushed.  
  
It was the warmest touch we ever felt. I know you feel it as well as I did. We looked at each other, as we both held the quill, with an intense stare and then you gasped. I know what I did. I scratched the center of your palm as I signal I what to fuck you as I looked at you with lust and passionate eyes.  
  
I let go of your hand and walked off to the door. I saw it in your eyes. I know somehow, you wanted it to happen.  
  
"What you may be thinking Harry Potter," I whispered as I walked down towards the dungeons. 


	2. Harry's prince charming

Love and Hate  
  
By: Shinigami Alison Black  
  
Chapter Two: Harry's Prince Charming  
  
Tension.  
  
I feel tension.  
  
Lust.  
  
Desire.  
  
I've been feeling a strong tension around the classroom. The hairs of my neck tickle as I felt an intense stare looking at my back. I just want to get out of the classroom, thinking that he might be the one looking at my back.  
  
I must be under a spell to believed that. You can't be looking at me; you hate me, do you? The teacher dismissed the class and every one rushed out of the classroom, everyone except, you and me. I fumble with my bag trying to pack my books but the quill fell to the floor. I was about to pick it up when I saw your smooth and white blonde hair in the way.  
  
You were picking the quill for me.  
  
You must have laughed inside as you saw my widen eyes and opened mouth. I try to say 'Thank you' but I couldn't find my voice; it was struck in my throat. I'm still surprised you actually did something generous, let along for me as such to pick my quill. You gave me the quill.  
  
And our hands brushed.  
  
Warm brushed skin-to-skin, pleasure tickles in my skin as I feel yours. It made me almost ravished you on the spot. You looked at me with gray cold eyes not breaking the touch in our hands. When I looked deep into your cold steel gray eyes I gasped. You were looking at me with lust and passionate eyes.  
  
But that's not all; you were scratching the center of my palm.  
  
I know exactly what that means. You want to fuck with the one you made this, meaning: me. I looked at you, trying to find an answer of my question: Do you like me? Do want it to happen?  
  
Suddenly you let go of my hand and walked off to the door leaving me with one question in my mind:  
  
"What are you thinking right now?"  
  
I looked down at the quill at my hand. The quill of this incident. The victim of our touch. I laughed silently as I take my bag. So, do we need an object to touch each other? An excuse? If it so, I'll make sure I find one.  
  
I walked towards the Gryffindor Tower alone. I dropped off Divination but Ron didn't, so now he might be heading to the Divination Tower. Hermione must be heading to the Arithmancy class, so I was alone, in my own fantasy world.  
  
As I walked to the Gryffindor Tower I think of your eyes; cold steel gray eyes. The way they match your smirks and remarks. The way they shine with hatred and malice. Some people say your eyes are the doors of your heart but yours are a mask hiding your true self from any one you don't trust.  
  
I love the way your hair moves every time you play Quidditch. Did you notice I'm always watching your eyes narrow for the Snitch, when your hair caresses your pale skin? I don't watch you because you might find the Snitch first. It's because you're the best sight, the best thing I could lay eyes upon and wish I could catch with my hand.  
  
I always wanted to touch that white blonde hair and to see if it's really how I imagined. Fine, smooth and delicate locks. I hold myself every time I see one of your long white blonde locks fell on your face as you write thoughtfully on your parchment. I want to touch that lock and tuck it behind your ear.  
  
Your skin is like milk. So delicate and pale; it looks smooth. God you're an angel! My Dark angel! You must have muscle too. I can see it in your broad pale neck. It makes me want to track all those muscles with my fingers, explore them and feel the warm contact of skin to skin.  
  
Your red and fine lips. Make me want to kiss them, taste them, devour them. I love the way my name leaves your lips. The way you spell Potter. I want to hear the word Harry when I'm making love with you as you hug me and bit me. I like the way they curved in a smirk and a sneer. That's why I answered back your remarks, to see your eyes flicker with hatred, when those lips scowled at me and hear your voice once again mocking me.  
  
Each stare we share are heaven to me. Every glare we throw each other make me hot and drunk with desire. I never felt this way before for anyone, let along my rival. I try my best to bump with you and fight each other with our hand rather than magic. Where I can feel you, smell your raspberry and cinnamon scent. When I curved my finger in your neck makes me want to lean over you and kiss you passionately.  
  
What I'm felling is love and hate. People usually tell: The one you love is the one you hurt and hate the most. I can't deny it; it is true. Love and hate are the same when they meet each other. They are one at the end.  
  
I told the password to the portrait of Fat Lady and entered the boy's dormitories. At the window near my bed was a gray and black owl that extended his paw at me. I took the letter and the owl flew off the window.  
  
Warm feelings spend through my body as I touch the letter. I know this feeling very well. It's the feeling I get every day I see you, I sense you near, I touch you as we fight.  
  
I opened the letter.  
  
Potter. It was written on an elegant, curvy and fine handwriting.  
  
Meet me at the left side of the dungeons at ten.  
  
D.M  
  
Draco Malfoy. I could have spelled it of even from sixteen feets in the air. I smiled dreamy at the letter. I just can't wait for tonight. 


	3. Draconis: A word of Truth

Love and Hate  
  
By: Shinigami Alison Black  
  
Notes: This story was really a dream I had. Since Love and Hate needs a sequel I decided to give it this one! I doubt Draco would cry if he lost a dueling but that's what I dreamt! Song 'All you wanted' from Michelle Branch.  
  
Warning: Childish!Draco, Slash  
  
Chapter Three: Draconis: A word of truth  
  
He walked down the stairs, hide in his Invisibility Cloak over the night. He wasn't supposed to be this late on the corridors of Hogwarts but he has a meeting on the left side of the dungeon.  
  
Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris, are the ones who walk through the corridors this hours of the night trying to get their hands on sneaky students. Harry tried his best to not make a sound as he head down the dungeons.  
  
Right to where Draco Malfoy was waiting.  
  
He, after ten, had received a letter from the Slytherin git, the one he was falling for to meet him at ten in the left side of the dungeons. He removed the cloak as he arrives at the old classroom located on the left side of the dungeons. Entering he notice Draco twirling his wand on his delicate pale fingers.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," Harry spat the name Malfoy.  
  
"I'm impress you came, Potter," Draco said with the same venom, "After the fake meeting on our first year, I thought you learn not to trust a Slytherin."  
  
"Tell me, what do you want," Harry growled trying to hold himself for jumping on top if the man and ravished him alive.  
  
"Nothing," Draco said, still twirling the wand at his hand and looking at the emerald eyes of the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"You mean, you made me left my homework undone and came here to waste my time?" 'There's more than that Draco, spill it out!' he thought.  
  
"You can say so," Draco sneered.  
  
"Git!" Harry spat opening the door.  
  
"Be careful Potter, you should watch your back if I were you."  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy!" Harry said leaving Draco alone. Draco couldn't help but laughed.  
  
Harry sighed as he help the first years Hufflepuff. As a Seventh year student, he was assigned to help certain first years on defensive spell against Dark Arts. Of course Ron and Hermione were there help him through the practices and all.  
  
He was teaching David Darryl how to disarm his opponent when a voice cut him.  
  
"Scar face the Professor," all turned to looked at Draco Malfoy leaning on the doorframe twirling his wand on his hand like he did the night Harry met him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
  
"Leave us alone," Harry said glaring at the white blonde man. Draco stepped in front of Harry. Ron was about to curse him when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Leave him to me Ron," he whispered.  
  
Draco bored his cold gray eyes at Harry's emerald ones, "No, I won't leave you alone, not without a duel," a long platform appeared. Harry took his wand out and walked towards the platform.  
  
They looked at each other, wand raised waiting for someone to make the first move. Draco opened his mouth but Harry yelled:  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Draco's eyes widen as the curse hit him on the chest. Everything became slow motion, as Draco dropped his wand. He saw Harry getting farther and farther, feeling his feets leave the ground. Suddenly he heard someone near say:  
  
"Draconis."  
  
His eyes widen at the word. Dozens of voices erupted on his mind saying Draconis over and over. He extended his hand Harry and yelled:  
  
"NO!"  
  
He fell backward to the floor, hard. His body hitting the floor with a strong force and his head made contact with the stone floor. Searing pain grew in the back of his head as warm liquid soak his white blonde hair.  
  
"Wonderful Harry!" Ron yelled excited but Harry didn't paid attention, he was looking at Draco.  
  
"My God he's bleeding!" Dianna Turner, a Hufflepuff girl squealed. Harry's eyes widen and he pushed people out of the way. Draco's gray eyes weren't cold as they used to, they were empty as he looked at the roof.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco's eyes widen and hold his head.  
  
"Stop, stop!" Draco sobbed as the voices keep saying Draconis, "Please, stop!" he said and broke down crying.  
  
He sat down on the bed over the hospital wing; drain traces of tears on his eyes, boring his eyes into nothingness. Every time he remembers he burst down crying. Harry, his beautiful Harry, had defeated him.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
He looked through the blurry crystal on the door of the hospital wing. He can see people walking pass by hurriedly and giggling behind their hands. Suddenly, at the crystal the reflection of Harry standing there, smiling appeared.  
  
Draco shook his head and looked once again at the reflection but it vanished with out a trace.  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
He walked down the lake after he left the hospital wing, he wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore; he was a sadness soul walking on this place. He put his hands on his cloak's pocket and looked down the lake. He looked at the reflection of a white blonde hair man that turned into a messy black hair with green eyes. With watery eyes he turned away. Ahead of him were a couple cuddling together and kissing each other.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Why? Why can't people understand it was difficult for him to see these things? He couldn't bear to see them; it was like a searing pain that grew inside his heart. Like, thrusting sharp daggers down his heart.  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
Covering his face with his hands, he burst down crying and ran off.  
  
"Did you hear the rumors?" Hermione asked, "Malfoy hasn't been him lately. Some people say they saw him bursting into tear and running away."  
  
"Serves him right!" Ron said grinning but Harry looked at the floor.  
  
He needs to see him to see if he's all right. Determined, he ran off to the hospital wing.  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
He sat on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking forward and backward. He looked up at the mirror ahead and saw Harry hugging him from behind.  
  
"Why? Why me?" he whispered and buried his face on his knees.  
  
"Malfoy?" someone asked. Draco knew that voice: Harry.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"What wrong, Malfoy? You're not acting like yourself."  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"Listen to me Draco!" Draco eyes widen, face still hidden, "What's wrong?" Harry asked taking Draco's chin with one hand. He noticed Draco was crying.  
  
"I can't help it! The word Draconis made me see things I fear, I hide and deny for years! Look, it even makes me say and do things I shouldn't!"  
  
"Shh!" Harry said laying a finger on Draco's pink lips, "You're beautiful," he whispered, learning forward and kissing Draco's softly.  
  
Draco's eyes widen, could he be dreaming? This is a dream?  
  
Harry broke the kiss, "No, you're not dreaming."  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Five weeks later.  
  
"You still don't know how to cast a bloody Shield Charm? These Mudbl." Draco said but was cut as someone hit him on his forearm.  
  
"I mean come on, I'll show you again!" Draco said rapidly. When the Hufflepuffs left Harry kissed Draco passionately.  
  
"I love you Draconis," Harry whispered.  
  
Draco snorted, "That word doesn't have effect on me anymore Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes widen, "You call me Harry! You always tend to call me Potter!"  
  
Draco grinned and kissed Harry, who responds immediately.  
  
"Hey Harry, it's true what Darryl was saying--" Ron said opening the door but his jaw dropped and his eyes widen.  
  
Harry and Draco broke apart, "Ron!" Harry said but Ron stood there, eyes widen and jaw dropped.  
  
"He must be in shock," Draco said walking towards Ron and touching him with one finger. Ron fell to the floor like statue, "He is in shock."  
  
"Come here my little Dragon," Harry said patting his table. Draco jumped and sat on the table. Harry took Draco's hands as he stood up.  
  
"I love you, Draco," he whispered, the tip of his noses brushing.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," Draco whispered. Harry's eyes widen, but before Harry could say anything Draco kissed him passionately and ravished him alive at the same time.  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
The End. 


End file.
